


Kiss with a fist

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Series: Cainbert [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Barn Sex, Cainbert, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, WARNING SMUT, kidnap, shamefully smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there are lots of you out there (myself Included) who wanted to see a cainbert<br/>Fic so I rose to the challenge and dived in first of what will hopefully be a long list of eventual cainbert Fics after seeing a anon about someone begging to make one on bisexual sugden's ask (yes you Jenn !) please mind spell mistakes this is shamefully smutty (hehe) because I'm trash ok ? Don't look at me !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a fist

Robert was pulled from behind pushed onto the concrete hard and punched into unconsciousness and pushed into the boot of a car by someone unknown but he knew those hands from anywhere , he longed for those hands , suddenly he woke up and soon the blinding light of the boot opened robert smiled as he saw his favourite person 

"Cain ?" 

Cains eyes narrowed "shut up and get out !" He growled yanking robert by the arm out the boot and dragging him to the barn 

Robert said nothing and did as cain said after all a chance to be all alone with cain ? Yes please !

cain shut the door 

"I demanded you to stop threatening me so instead I've kidnapped you" cain says 

Robert smirked and bit his lip "and what are you gonna do about it cain ? If I don't ? If I say I won't ever stop" 

Cain eyes narrowed "I'd beat you to a pulp" 

Robert smirked wider "try me" 

"Is that an offer ? cause believe me you don't want to mess with me !"

Robert full on grinned now "maybe I want to be messed with" Cain stood there looking dejected and shocked 

Was robert coming onto him ? 

Cain had always suppressed his bisexual side in fear of not being "alpha male" 

But robert well , he couldn't deny the buggar was hot as hell

"I doubts that" cain sneered unwilling to give in that easy 

so what if robert batted his pretty little eye lashes , he wouldn't come running like his bitch ! 

No , if robert wanted him he had to come get him 

"Oh do you" robert smirked again 

Cain was getting frustrated (and actually kinda horny) by robert acting like a smug dick 

Cain stormed over grabbed roberts shirt and pushed him into the wall roughly 

"You just can't keep your hands off me" robert smirked 

Cain growled angrily and his eyes flashed with something robert feared , robert was now terrified at what cain wouldn't do 

"Maybe a step too fa-" he got cut off by a pun- wait no what ? he grinned cain was kissing him rather ferociously  
as robert melted into the sweet sweet kisses , Invading his mouth with cains hot wet tongue 

Cain dragged him over to the hay and pinned him down 

"Not a word" cain says with red wet swollen lips 

Robert panted and nodded enthusiastically

Cain laughed another kiss on his mouth and started undressing him before the rope he'd bought in the car 

(to orignally harm robert with) was wrapped around Roberts wrists and tied to a metal post behind him much to  
Roberts shock 

Robert went wide eyed and sucked in a breath best he could with cains mouth on his 

Cain pulled away still ontop of a very naked and turned on robert 

He'd noticed how cain seemed to like foreplay not what he expected at all ! 

"Shut up now I'm gonna punish you for what you did , you didn't think you'd get a quick fuck  
and get away with this did you ? " cain asked 

"Well no" robert breathed 

"Good then we have an understanding then ? It's time someone wiped that smug smile off your lips sugden" cain grinned  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert writhed and begged for whats seemed like hours as the dark of the night swept in with no concept of how long he'd actually been there

Robert panted and panted as the teasingly slow and gentle fingertips of cain dingle trailed down his thigh , up his torso down his chest and ebpverywhere else until he was too turned on to care what happened as long as he had cain in him right now ! 

"Please cain" 

He smirked he had robert sugden yes robert sugden begging to have himself inside him , to be fucked senseless , to be the little bitch on heat he always knew robert was , if only chrissie knew ! 

He wanted to chuckle but no actually he wouldn't, he also wouldn't admit that he wanted to be inside the blonde as much as  
robert wanted him there 

"Please what robert" 

Robert gulped 

"I want you" 

Cain smirked 

"How ?" 

Roberts eyes blazed on fire with lust looking between cains lips and his beautifully glazed over eyes 

"I- I-" robert sighed he was too desperate to have morals or anything else right now he'd worry later about his bruised ego that knowing cain dingle of all pepole knew he didn't just like blokes sometimes but he'd actually allowed himself to be bottomed  
(for once in his life) 

"Say it" cain smirked 

"Gosh , I want .... I want you inside me" robert whispered before gulping 

"Good boy" cain smirked  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Robert finally got the release he needed as cain did just what robert had asked as robert got the best sex of his life and  
As embarrassing as it was he didn't care who heard him scream time after time in the end they'd down everything ever thought of and more his wrists hurt ,his body ached he was covered in hay , mud , cum , cains aftershave and dried blood from the rough and tumble when being kidnapped (the best kidnapping of his life he had to say even though he hadn't had any before)

 

Cain started by running his mouth along Roberts delectable length and licking down near his balls and hole , sucking Roberts way too sensitive dick dry 

Lucky robert recovered really fast because soon he was inside him begging robert to come again for him 

"Are you gonna come for me again sugden" cain said pounding him hard 

"Ugh yes" robert struggled out of his mouth cain kissed him hard one more time not ever slowing his fast pace down 

Just then robert came hard , mouth parted and oh so gloriously 

 

In the end robert had fallen asleep cain watched as the sum rose up on the dales and the cool but he's still slightly warm , crisp summer air breezed in through the cracks of the old Wooden barn door 

Cain looked upon the almost angelically innocent boy like man cuddled into him 

Who knew robert was a cuddled huh ? He smiled fondly at him

Oh no he was starting to fall for robert sugden wasn't he ?


End file.
